My Monky Love ( Cinta monyet)
by Woles
Summary: EXO Fanfiction PLAY SONG : PEE WEE GASKINS – JUST FRIENDS *kewajiban* /padahal beda sama isi ceritanya weh. KAI – Kim Jongin Chanyeol - Park Chanyeol D.O – Do Kyungsoo (GS) KaiDo - KaiSoo ChanDo - ChanSoo


**My Monky Love ( Cinta monyet)**

**EXO Fanfiction**

**PLAY SONG : PEE WEE GASKINS – JUST FRIENDS *kewajiban* /padahal beda sama isi ceritanya weh.**

**KAI – Kim Jongin**

**Chanyeol - Park Chanyeol**

**D.O – Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

Nama gue Kim Jongin tapi gue dipanggil Kai soalnya gue dibilang "kunci dari segala kunci", hah!? bingung kan lu pada gue juga bingung apa maksudnya tapi ya tetep gue jalanin karna dalam hidup kalo gak punya gelaran rasa kurang apdol. Sekarangkan banyak tuh gelar S1 S2 S3 SKAKMAT! Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya buat ngebahas gelar bro kita ngebehas CINTA. / Oke mulai.

Gue mengalami cinta monyet , saat kelas 4 SD di SD Star Museum Seoul , umur yang belum cukup untuk pacaran tapi karna gue sering nonton film F4 , yang judulnya "Meteor Garden" saat itu pemerannya Tomingse ama Wacele (kalau ejaannya salah maaf) , jadi gue terinpirasi untuk pacaran.

Dari beberapa cewek yang ada di kelas gue, gue suka sama Do Kyungsoo panggilannya D.O, cewek korea cantik berambut pendek, kaya artis korean. Beda sama gue , cowok culun berambut poni, bukannya kaya artis korean, gue lebih kayak Dora lesbian.

Kalo lagi belajar , konsentrasi gue buyar karna kecantikan D.O yang begitu Greget, matanya yang bulat membuat gue susah mikirin dia kapan meremnya. Gue saat itu serius suka sama D.O, dan kalau kita serius ato niat melakukan sesuatu, rintangan seberat apapun harus kita hadapi, dan rintangan gue ini adalah "Chanyeol". Chanyeol ini adalah cowok yang populer di Sekolah gue, dan cowok populer pasti suka sama cewek cantik, ya itu D.O, dan sayangnya gue juga populer, populer diantara guru karna sering lambat bayar SPP. Shit!, kenapa ada aja yang nyaingin gue, dan lebih lagi si Chanyeol ini orangnya beranian, dia sering berduaan sama D.O, hati gue TERSAYAT!, tapi gue jentel sob, gue cuma nangis 2 menit.

Karna gue serius berat suka sama D.O, gue curhat ke temen gue, dan Gobloknya kabar gue suka sama D.O malah nyebar ke semua kelas, dan pastinya terdengar sama si Chanyeol. Dia makin keliatan sombong, so dia ngehampirin gue dan bilang "loe suka sama D.O?", gue bales dengan sok jantan "Gak suka lo?" keliatannya serem tapi pempers gue udah penuh, gue lalu ngajuin tantangan buat ngedapetin D.O.

" Gue mau kita saingan secara laki-laki , penuh keringat , penuh darah dan perjuangan " -Kai

" Hehh , oke ! Apa ?! " -Chanyeol

" SUIT ! " -Kai

" Lu udah gila ya Jong ?" -Chanyeol

" Suit kan Capek Kamprett !" -Kai

" Gini aja , Minggu depan pelajaran seni kita kan ada praktek nyanyi, kita saingan nyanyi, siapa yang bisa bikin D.O terkesima , itu yang menang , gimana ? " -Chanyeol

" Hehh OKE!" -Kai

: " Gue tunggu lu minggu depan " -Chanyeol

kita pun berpisah dan kita bikin peraturan, kita gak boleh deketin D.O selama seminggu, gue on fire di kelas. Gue mikir lagu apa yang cocok buat dinyanyiin, mumupung ini lagu bebas, gue mau nyanyiin lagu cinta buat D.O, tapi saat itu lagu yang gue tau cuma Soundtracknya Spongebob, dan gue mikir kalo gue nyanyiin itu bukannya D.O terkesima dia malah masuk UGD kena kangker telinga. Bell sekolah bunyi dan gue naik jemputan sekolah menuju rumah.

Dirumah gue mulai ngambil buku lagu yang ada di rak buku, ternyata gue bego karna gue gak punya buku lagu. Jadi gue ngehapalin lagu dengan mendengar lagu yang ada di kaset, gue milih lagu PETERPAN yang judulnya "Semua tentang kita" buat D.O, lagu itu bisa bikin cewek nangis, karna gue nangis juga pas denger. Gue Latihan dengan keras, gue nyanyi dengan kenceng, sampai tetangga datang bawa ustad, mereka kira itu babi ngepet kejepit laci. Walau suara gue kaya babi ngepet kecepit laci, gue gak malu, gue gak nyerah, demi D.O, ceilahhhh...

Setiap pulang sekolah gue ngafalin lagu itu, gue nyanyi dengan kerasnya, dan rumah gue diperotes warga karna suara gue lebih kenceng dari pengumuman Yasinan di masjid. Chanyeol pun berlatih juga kayaknya, keliatan dia lebih sering nyanyi di kelas dari pada ke Kantin, dan Kampretnya lagu nya sama, tapi gue gak marah, ini lebih jadi persaingan yang menarik buat gue. Gue pun terus latihan nyanyi di rumah, dan menurut gue suara gue udah lumayan bagus, bagus buat bikin D.O kena radang telinga, tapi nggak, menurut gue suara gue udah mirip Ariel, Ariel yang niruin suara babi kejepit laci.

Hari itu tiba, pelajaran seni dimulai 2 jam, 1 jam belajar seni abis situ istirahat dan lanjut 1 jam seni lagi, jadi gue ada waktu buat ngafalin lagu itu. Dan gue gugup !, apakah suara gue udah bagus, gimana nanti kalo D.O gak terkesima, gue gak pernah denger Chanyeol nyanyi, dan Chanyeol gak pernah denger gue nyanyi, jadi kita sama-sama. Dan pelajaran seni pun mulai, gue berharap Chanyeol duluan tapi enggak, ini menurut ABSEN! , karna nama Gue Kim Jongin, berada di Absen ke 8 dan Park Chanyeol 17 kira-kira, jadi giliran Chanyeol pas setelah istirahat dan gue duluan .

Gue meratiin temen gue nyanyi, widih bagus-bagus, mereka layak masuk X -Factor, kalo gue dari pada di X-Factor lebih cocok di Parkiran TRaktor. Apes amet hidup gue.

Dan saat-saat Shit Moment tiba, giliran GUE. Gue gugup setengah mati, gue meratiin D.O, dia senyum ngeliatin gue, gue meratiin Chanyeol, dia mau nonjok gue. Di depan gue bilang " Saya ingin nyanyikan lagu Peterpan judulnya Semua tentang kitahhhhh", semua orang di kelas tepuk tangan, mereka gak tau ini akhir hidup mereka. Singkat cerita gue nyanyi dengan sempurna, dan kelas gue hening, tapi D.O senyum , dan Chanyeol makin On Fire. Pelajaran di tunda karna bell istirahat di bunyikan, gue gugup denger jawaban dari D.O, tapi pas bell masuk bunyi, Tas D.O gak ada dan pun gak ada, gue takut kalo dia beneran ke UGD gara-gara gue , tapi ternyata enggak, ternyata dia ada acara keluarga dan izin keluar. Perjuangan dan Chanyeol sia-sia, muka Canyeol terlihat loyo, muka gue terliat sangat loyo, kita sama-sama pengemis cinta yang gagal. "Jong kita gagal" kata si Chanyeol, " Lu aja kali ", gue jawab. "Tapi Yeol, kita emang gagal, D.O juga gak tepuk tangan tadi pas gue nyanyi, dan D.O juga gak tepuk tangan juga pas lo nyanyi " kata gue, " ya iyalah pas gue nyanyi dia izin keluar kampret" jawab si Chanyeol. Gue terdiam sama Chanyeol, terdiam lesu, galau. Di kejadian itu gue berfikir, gue dan Chanyeol, sedang berjuang mendapatkan piala (D.O), gue gak mau D.O itu jadi perlombaan, dan jadi piala Bergilir. Gue emang suka sama D.O, dan disisi lain ada juga yang suka sama dia, tapi kenyataannya kita sama-sama gagal dan kita sepakat berdamai . Hari-hari berikutnya gue malah akrab sama Chanyeol , dan D.O pacaran sama anak baru namanya Oh Sehun gue masih inget . Gue gagal dapet D.O, tapi sisi positifnya, gue dapet temen baru, Chanyeol .

Gue percaya, di setiap keringat, di setiap perjuangan kita, tuhan pasti akan memberi angin sejuk buat kita .

dan gue dapat prinsip dari kejadian ini , prinsip yang masih gue gunakan sekarang

" SAHABAT ITU LEBIH DARI PACAR "


End file.
